Jamie
) , |origin = , |residence = , |spouse(s) = Naomi Carly |years_active = 2005-present |labels = Worldwide Illusions (2019-present) • GOOD (2019) • RCA (2018) • 1 Records (2018) • Matrix 7 (2015-2018) |other_names = James Shertick }} ) , |residence = , |years_active = 2005-present |spouse(s) = Brenda Messerli }} Jamie Zachary Shertick and Samantha Norah Shertick are Australian-American twin artists, musicians, directors, writers, cinematographers, animators, voice actors, game developers, and producers, born in November 25th, 1985, during Stuart and Zelda Shertick's vacation in Sydney, Australia. History During their childhood, Samantha was a big fan of Ghostbusters and loved Ecto-Cooler, Oreos, and Crystal Pepsi, and usually created recipes that use them. She also has arrangede a party to celebrate Crystal Pepsi and Ecto-Cooler's return at 2010s. She also owns copies of early drafts of the scripts for Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters 2, Ghostbusters 3 and the infamous all-female remake of Ghostbusters. In high school, Samantha played the violin, piano, trumpet and other orchestral instruments fluently, and so, when she graduated in the mid/late-2000s, she started making orchestral music as a freelance artist. Jamie started programming, illustrating and writing when he was 12, out of personal interest in video games, comic books and films. His hobbies did pay off as Jamie & Samantha set out to develop a game in 2010, a game known as Where Is He. They also formed a video game company Noda Games in 2015. In February 2018, Jamie announced that he is in talks to sell his production company JSP, excluding his intellectual properties (sold to Singularity Games at the same time) to Netflix for $2 billion. In March 2018, Jamie Shertick announced to have signed to RCA. He recently worked with Brockhampton on co-producing their fourth studio album Iridescence. In December 2018, Shertick announced to leave RCA to be signed by GOOD Music. He announced to work on a sci-fi movie for Bad Robot Productions and Legendary Entertainment, with Warner Bros. Pictures distributing internationally. As of 2018, it has not found its domestic distributor, but Warner Bros. opted to distribute it if nobody acquires the domestic distribution rights. In May 25th 2019, Jamie Shertick announced PSWD, set to be released on June 2019 with The Darkest Hour. He also announced the founding of his independent label Worldwide Illusions. He also stepped down as the lead member of his band Caramel in order to pursue his solo projects. His sister Samantha was signed to Eternity Records in October. Jamie Shertick has expressed interest in directing a live-action adaptation of . Personal lives Jamie started his production company Jamie Shertick Productions, from his backyard in Burbank, California, now residing in a building working as an incubator for the siblings' projects. Jamie currently lives in Burbank with his wife Naomi Carly. She married him in August 2017. He also runs Noda Games with his sister Samantha. Samantha has been dating Brenda Messerli since 2009, and married her in 2015, shortly after gay marriage was entirely legalized in the United States. When she and her brother Jamie were interviewed in 2016, Jamie revealed she came out as bi in 2013, with his reaction recalled as "confused, but mostly proud". In November 2018, Shertick announced to move to New York to focus on his new venture with Banijay, neon.society. The Dawson incident On April 3, 2018, Zara Dawson broke into Jamie Shertick's house at 2:00 AM, in an attempt to assassinate Shertick. Jamie beat her up and reported her to the police, after coincidentally waking up and going to the fridge. Zara reportedly cooked his dog and ate it peacefully, before Jamie showed up. Dawson was pregnant with triplets at the time, and all three babies survived the incident. The following weeks, Dawson was on trial, ending with her pleading guilty for animal cruelty and attempted murder, however, she couldn't be committed until much later, when she gives birth to her triples. Jamie Shertick soon responded to people calling him out on beating a woman, saying "SHE TRIED TO MURDER ME, HOW COME YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?!?! sic" and mentioning his dog's death in her hands. Trivia *Jamie tends to wear socks of different colors, and sometimes pointy anime sunglasses. *On Twitter, Jamie mentioned he was a big fan of Homestuck (which he was introduced to by his sister Samantha) and Steven Universe. Because of it, he even wears a shirt with a Sagittarius symbol on it and has pieces of topaz and citrine (both his birthstones) at his home. **Homestuck was also the reason he practices rapping in his free time. ***During the panel session in Comic-Con 2015, Jamie, unexpectedly, did a cover of Alphabet Aerobics. *Aside from English, both Samantha and Jamie also speaks fluent French, German, Japanese, Chinese and Russian. *Jamie illustrates and, sometimes, co-writes his friend Brad Chandler's comic The Agents of W.H.O.M.P.E.R. The comics are published by Legendary Comics. *Samantha has a birthmark on her neck, which is shaped like a heart. Style Aside from his music career, he writes, directs and produces shorts and other short-length projects on his YouTube channel. His style is inspired by comedians Tim & Eric and Charlie Brooker, visual artist Chris Cunningham, the AB Video Solutions collective and the show It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Portfolio Jamie Shertick *Shoestrings (TV series) *The Updowns (web series) Albums *Stranded (2018 album, with his band Caramel, and ERRORVOID) *Spotlight (2018 album) *Vaporpop (2019 album, under Hanaku) - recorded in Paris, France, and Osaka, Japan *The Darkest Hour (album, TBA) Video games *Where Is He? (video game) Films *Rabbit (film) Samantha Shertick *For Sweetie (album) *The Updowns (web series) Video games *Where Is He? (video game) Category:Twins Category:LGBT people Category:Samantha Shertick Category:1985 Category:1985 births Category:Australia Category:Jamie Shertick Category:United States Category:Fictional Sagittarius-zodiac people Category:Males Category:Females